1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pill dispenser and organizer.
2. Background Art
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document may contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Many people rely on organizers and dispensers to keep track of medication that have to be taken regularly. Organizers help users remember what pills to take and when. In some cases, medication is put into compartments by someone other that the person consuming the medication. The person consuming the medication may be relying on the dispensers to keep up a medication regimen. Ease of access and clear organization are some important features in pill organizers and dispensers.